Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries
by Janna18
Summary: Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In quite an unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES

* * *

**Author **Janna

**

* * *

**

Anime

Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**

* * *

**

Summary

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

**

* * *

**

Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"And the last bachelor up for bids is…"

Syaoran tuned out the auctioneer's voice and wondered for the kazillionth time just how he had gotten roped into this. A bachelor auction was definitely not his style— not even on Valentine's Day. But, he reminded himself, this was for a good cause - charity. Yeah right. Sigh. Grimace.

Tugging at the collar of his stuffy suit, he shifted restlessly as the auctioneer continued his sales. This was so not his thing. Next time around – screw them. He would just donate money and get it over with. Not get auctioned for. Should he smile? Pose? He just didn't feel comfortable up on stage with a blinding spotlight shining on him. All he could feel was pity for the models around the world doing it for a living.

He hoped he didn't look as out of place as he felt. Li Syaoran never had to worry about anything. He threw things together and could manage to pull it off. Not that there was a variety for the to choose from in the first place. He was calm, cool, collected and confident. And oozed sexuality with a smile that could charm the wits of people, from a tantrum throwing three year old child to the stubborn colleagues, women of all classes unduly, to frail cross old men with shortest of tempers.

The auctioneer was driving up the bids—but all Syaoran could hear was the bellow of the crowd as women yelled out outrageous numbers and cheered each other on, screaming and eager to bid for the grand prize. He gave an inward shudder. The lights glaring at his face made it hard to see who was bidding, albeit in vain. Even if the lights were bearable, all he would see was masses of women, a sea of multi coloured hair of different varieties from curls to waves

Then, before he knew it, the gavel sounded signaling that he had been sold. Wait - He'd been sold! But to whom…?

He'd given Sakura, his secretary, explicit orders to outbid anyone else no matter what the outlay, but with the Watanabe deal about to reach vital dimensions, she could have been on the cell phone arranging a last conference. His efficient personal assistant might be capable of keeping his chaotic and hectic business dealings and associations in order, but even _she_ couldn't organize his agenda and bid at one fell swoop.

"Congratulations," the auctioneer said with a perverted grin. "You went in for the most cash. Things got pretty intense there at the end." The man glanced at Syaoran's dark blue jacket and shook his head wearily. "Women have a thing for men in suits I guess."

Syaoran shrugged nonchantly, not really wanting to say just exactly what he thought about all the women there bidding for him. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of all that could happen. Even the cruel, ruthless business magnate could feel fear about the situation and could be fully sympathized with.

Syaoran stepped off the arena and into the crowd of women flocking all around him literally begging for his attention. He ignored them as he searched for a petite, slender auburn head with a mobile in one hand and a Palmtop in the other talking rapidly into the cell phone and checking her time and typing away at the tiny computer. He found her by the side of the podium. As he approached, she tore off a check leaflet and handed it to the lady who seemed to be in charge.

He grinned in relief. "I thought you might be on the cell phone, setting up the Watanabe summit and forget to attend the auction."

Sakura lifted a cynical eyebrow, turned to the woman and accepted the receipt and tucked it into her large shoulder briefcase which was on the verge of bursting. "I took that call while we worked our way through the traffic and got here in time for _buying_ you. You're flying out to see Watanabe Lenn first thing Monday morning. I've arranged for Eriol to review the initial offer and I've put off the press conference until Wednesday. If the conference goes well, we'll have it. The deal will be sealed. If not, there's ample of time to cancel it. Anyway your dirty deed is done."

She rattled off the remaining of the preparations, arrangements she'd made while he'd been busy preparing to be sold to the highest bidder.

As always, her efficiency and orderliness impressed him. When his assistant of ten years had retired nearly nine months ago to spend more time with her husband, children and grandchildren, he'd doubted she could be replaced. But Kaho Kazuki's last act had been to find him Sakura. With his mother and his four sisters approving the choice.

Kinomoto Sakura was the daughter of Li Yelan's best friend, the late Kinomoto Nadeshiko and one of Xenon Li's business partner and close ally Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Her brother, Kinomoto Touya a business man, taking after his famed father, was married to his cousin, Meiling and they even had a cute son, Rei.

He had seen only glimpses of her in the occasions - which she had meticulously planned with his sisters and Meiling - and had only heard news pieces of her gift of competence and abilities.

At first he'd balked at the idea of a pretty young woman in her twenties sitting in the office next to his. His P.A. (personal assistant) had to travel with him wherever he went, whenever he went, be available seven days a week without grudges and complaints and by and large keep his life in order.

Foolish young women who were only interested in the latest fashions, worried about breaking her nails and mussing her hair or finding a man quick and easy did not apply for the above mentioned job.

He needed a woman who would work as hard as he did, late nights included and weekends completely forgotten and be confident and qualified enough to tackle people, canvassing them neat and clean, with tact and intelligence and with a brain in the head between the ears that too in pucca working conditions.

But despite his misgivings and uncertainties, Sakura had proved herself to be even better than the best, than he'd thought possible. Without her, keeping his life running smoothly, Li Industries Inc. would not be on the verge of closing a multi-trillion-dollar deal.

He glanced at the well-dressed throng of people swarming around the place. "Come on. Let's get out of here lest they rope us into staying for lunch."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Hey guys, this is Rad, Janna's Best Friend.**

Not much of a cliff hanger huh?  
Roll eyes. What the heck can i do? Its not a suspence story if you will.

**She has right now broken her arm and is hospitalized.**

**So I'm posting up the story up for her.**

**She has already written it (as in the full complete story) and right now I'm typing it into the computer.**

**This will be probably a three shot. A short three shot.**

**I'll update in two to three days. I think.**

**Thanks guys for READING AND REVIEWING.(I think you get the idea) ^­­­­_^**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES

* * *

**Author **Janna

**

* * *

**

Anime Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**

* * *

**

Summary

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

**

* * *

**

Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_Previously_

He glanced at the well-dressed throng of people swarming around the place. "Come on. Let's get out of here lest they rope us into staying for lunch."

_Present_

Sakura nodded, frowning thoughfully at her palm top and led the way to the waiting limo. As she walked, she stuffed her Palm Pilot and cell phone into her overflowing briefcase. She was shaking so much that she thought she might drop them in her sheer nervousness.

What had seemed like a really cool plan at the time had instead turned into a outlandish nightmare. Knowing she only had herself to blame for the circumstances didn't make the tight knot in her stomach go away. Her insides clenched at the risk she was taking. If it did not work out the way she planned then- she shook her head. Only positive thoughts, she vowed silently. Dear Lord, what had she gotten herself into!

She could still get out of it if need be, she told herself unconvincingly. All she had to do was tell Syaoran that she'd used her own money, her hard earned cold cash, instead of following his orders, as he had asked her to spend it in the company's name, and all would be made right. He would reimburse her fully and life would go on _exactly_ as before.

Except then she might never get a chance at what she really wanted—to be seen as a person, as a woman, by the only man she'd ever loved and ever will love. It would all be back to normal. Where he would not notice anything but his work even if he stood just inches away from her and all she wanted to do was grab him by his collar and kiss him bloody senseless…. Arghhh the stupid thoughts….

Syaoran held open the rear door of the limo, ever the gentleman then climbed in after her swiftly and signaled the chauffeur to start driving.

"How much did you have to pay or rather, how big a fortune did you have to part with?" he asked conversationally as he began to unbutton his costume suit jacket, which brought out his amber eyes and messy chocolate locks, enhancing his sexiness over ten notches. Sakura shuddered at the thoughts and visuals the jacket brought to mind.

"Don't flatter your self. Wait. Actually I guess you should. Sixty thousand dollars for a day with me." The money that had just about cleaned out her savings account which included her money she saved from when she was given pocket change, from baby sitting to internship. Oh well, it was definitely worth it. But the statement was open to the devil's advocate for debate.

He raised his dark eyebrows and gave a low whistle. "Sixty thousand for twenty-four hours?" He repeated shocked. "Not a bad living."

He finally shrugged out of the jacket. As he moved, his muscles contracted and relaxed with a sheen of sweat lining his tanned skin. The silky material and a hot sultry weather equals sweating like hell. How he managed to wear it for the whole evening was beyond comprehension.

Tall, lean and powerful, Syaoran played as hard as he worked. Seven mornings a week, he spent an hour in the company gym in the morning _and_ evening.

Sakura knew, because she was usually there with him, going through her own exercise routine, with a small tape recorder tucked in her pocket. She took verbal notes, sometimes breathlessly, depending on her level of exercise. And whether or not Syaoran took off his shirt to reveal his well toned chest in all his glory.

"Set up a lunch with the lawyers for Sunday and check the scales of the products and the deal is to be finalized on Monday." he said.

"No," she said quietly.

"And then you can—" Syaoran stared at her blankly. "What did you say?"

Eleven months, two weeks, four days, nine hours and checking her watch, fourteen minutes it has been since she had walked into his office for her initial interview and she had been struck by lightning then and there. But, hey - who is counting?

Sakura was finally prepared to do something about her completely foolish, completely inappropriate, completely disillusioned and completely obsessive feelings which she had absolutely no right to feel for her amber eyed, messy haired, well built, stubborn chinned, gorgeous faced, sinful lipped, drop dead handsome guy, obviously the most appealing male specimen in the history of mankind who literally oozed sexiness abundantly with impeccable manners and gentlemanly attributes to match leaving every woman in vicinity to swoon. The attributes included

Bottom line - Hence definitely the most sought after man, topping the list of every woman's dream persona, meeting every qualifications included, to a t.

Because she couldn't go on like this anymore. Because she had to know if there was chance for her at all. Better to find out the truth, even if it was bad, rather than spend the rest of her life moping and wondering about what ifs and used to bes.

_Back in the car and away from her thoughts_

She squared her shoulders with a firm resolve. "No. You will not be having brunch with the lawyers on Sunday. You will be out with me. I didn't use the company's check which you gave me, Syaoran. I used my own money and bought you myself. So as of now, you belong to me. Starting Saturday at noon, you're mine for twenty-four hours."

Ahh… the thrill that came from saying it… _You belong to me_ …_You are mine…_ even if it was for just a day which was twenty four hours, thousand four hundred and forty minutes, eighty six thousand four hundred glorious seconds.

Syaoran couldn't have been more shocked if the limo had spoken about pigs flying across the pink sky speaking into i- phones in Sanskrit fluently. "You what?"

Sakura's steady gaze never left his face even for a second. She repeated serenely once more, almost mechanically, afraid that her voice may quiver with her tumultuous emotions "I bought you myself. You're mine. I can fix the schedule the lawyers for brunch on Saturday, if you would prefer." She reached for her cell phone already knowing his answer.

Saturday would work, he thought, then mentally stumbled. Sakura had bought him? Why would she do such a thing? "Why?" he asked aloud completely stupefied.

He'd seen his assistant go without sleep for three straight nights when helping him close a big deal without complaints what so ever. She'd worked with the flu, through holidays, Friday nights and even during an earthquake and a flood. He'd shown up at her apartment in the middle of the night with out preamble, where she'd accepted the invasion with good grace and an offer of coffee still no sign of irritations and quirks. But he'd never once seen her blush or look away like how she was now. To be honest, she looked so vulnerable that it awoke some feelings in him which seemed… alien.

"You don't have a life," she said breaking through his chain of thoughts. "There is nothing for you but Li Industries Inc. . You have no family, no social life. You never even visit your family. They don't want the money Syaoran, they have plenty of it. They want _you_. I want to show you that there's a whole world out there which you need to acquaint yourself with. You may be ten on ten business wise, but family wise, your lagging in a minus two."

He had a life. A good life. Yes, work consumed him, but what else was there?

"A nice thought," he said, "but not necessary right now. I'll reimburse you for the money tomorrow."

"No."

No argument, no persuasion, just a simple refusal. It worked better than the former. This was the first time she had directed her words against him and now he knew why no one refused Sakura. She may look angelic but few knew about the devil lurking inside. He'd known Sakura long enough to realize that when she dug in her heels, she couldn't be budged. That was one of the things he liked about her. She wasn't afraid to push back when she thought he was wrong. She was one of the very few people who challenged his intellect instead of stroking his ego.

"Sakura, this is a busy time for me. You of all people should know that. "

"It's always busy. Not because it is that way, but because that's how you like it. It's just twenty-four hours, Syaoran. The world is not going to crash because the almighty Li Syaoran is taking a day off – that too a _Sunday, _you know the international weakly holiday?" her voice dripping with irony_. "_It's the weekend, and the markets are closed. Everyone else is going to be taking it easy, so don't you dare tell me you have to worry about the business. I come from a family of entrepreneurs."

"What if I promise to take a vacation in a few months?"

She shook her head. "Please. Spare me. We both know you'd be lying. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. That is final Dress casual. The topic is not open for discussion or argument. Clear?" She said in her no- nonsense business voice in finality.

"Crystal."

Still surprised from the turn of events Syaoran could only agree. Only his mother had served ultimatums on him and only she could actually get him to do something he didn't want to do.

What the heck is she planning?

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N :

**Hey ya'll!**

**How is this for a quick update?**

**NOW SEE HERE. I HVE THE NEXT CHAPTER TYPED OUT. Heck the full story too.**

**ANYWAY, I WANT AT THE LEAST TEN REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER. GOT THAT???**

**I had this chapter ready yesterday itself. I just wanted to check out the response. **

**Would you believe that eleven people alerted it but none reviewed??**

**I even have the anonymous review system to help ease out the burden. All you have to do is type a 'Nice' or 'Good Job'. **

**THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH.**

**People! Where is your conscience?**

**REVIEW please please pretty please, complete with the cherry and icing on top + cookie.**

**Remember --**** Reading + Reviewing = One happy author + New chapter. Now – how is that for a math equation?**

**Now go and click that pretty little white button with green letterings spelling out - ' _Review this chapter or story_'**

**Ja minna-san!!!!!!!!!!! =)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES**

* * *

**Author **Janna

* * *

**Anime** Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Summary**

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

* * *

**Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

* * *

_Previously_

Still surprised from the turn of events Syaoran could only agree. Only his mother had served ultimatums on him and only she could actually get him to do something he didn't want to do.

What the heck is she planning?

* * *

_Present_

Tokyo was home to enough of the rich, affluent, loaded and the famous that nearly everything amazing and humanly possible was available to rent. Which was the reason why Sakura pulled up in front of Syaoran's building with her own — at the least for the weekend anyway—sleek midnight blue Volkswagen open roof convertible. If it were up to her choice, she preferred silver Audis with a bit more mileage and better sound system.

She'd moved from simply shaking and quivering with nerves to feeling nauseous, her stomach filled with fluttering butterflies— it was definitely not an improvement. Her Aunt Kaho might applaud Sakura's devices and tactics and even the brilliant scheming – which worked so far, so fine, though over a tentative 'but', but she would take her to task well and good for lying. She was never the best at it with people who knew her well against her

"But I couldn't tell him the real reason I bid on him surely….I what the heck am I going to do? Oh Kami- sama please save me…," Sakura muttered to herself as she waved her reluctant every day smile at the doorman and made her way to the elevators. "Syaoran sees me as a piece of office equipment, ready at his beck and call, not a woman who felt something human enough for him. Telling him I care about him would be as enamoring to him as if the fax machine lovingly declared its cartridge deep affection and undying love for him. It would be like I was having this heart deep felt affection, printer style. Telling him I'm doing this for his own good is so much more better and so much more simpler. Really." She murmured unconvincingly to herself.

Had Aunt Kaho been there, the seemingly stern woman would have looked let down, even though she wouldn't have said anything to rub the fact in. Her aunt was a firm believer in unconditional love. She gave unconditionally and also received in three the love and respect as returns.

Sakura exited the elevator on the top floor which was reserved exclusively for the elite Li Syaoran and made her way to Syaoran's penthouse. She was still rationalizing the decision to keep her feelings as a secret to herself as she forced herself to push the bell, with only half her heart into it.

She half expected him not to be there. It would not be a big surprise at all. After all, he'd grumbled under his breath the entire previous afternoon with out missing a beat, complaining furiously about all the work he would be missing in his one day absence. A family man in the true sense. If she had quarter a brain, she would turn around this instant, and go in search of a nine to five type of guy who would show at the least some reasonable emotion for her and come early and be reluctant to leave for office the next day. Not someone already married to his precious work.

She had half a mind to drop all plans and leave him in his metallic jungle of an office. But he'd never actually refused straight out and that was the only thing keeping her rooted to the spot. And her sense of responsibility as she had caused the mess and she would do the damage control. She tried to tell herself that was a good thing. At least she had a go at bringing her emotions to the surface. She wanted to find some comfort in it but couldn't help but wonder if it would be better to know where she stood, rather than being kept on her toes waiting in anticipation.

When the door opened, she braced herself for more complaints and irritated looks. It did not happen, but, boy, she was glad she was braced herself because while Syaoran in a suit made her heart beat faster than a long distance jumper, and Syaoran in workout clothes made her want to throw herself in front of him while screaming at him to open his goddamn beautiful, enchanting eyes and look at her, as in _look _at her, Syaoran in jeans and a snug-fitting polo shirt took her breath away, leaving her speechless.

Soft well worn away denim hugged strong thighs, developed calves and emphasized his narrow hips, while the deep green shirt hugged his broad shoulders and muscled chest to perfection. It was half tucked and the over all effect was as stunning as usual if not more. She had a feeling that he could wear a rug and still pull it off to such extent with his looks, that it would be the new in thing the next day morning. Her gaze rose to the set of his square jaw complete with a stubble, to his firm mouth that twitched in to a lazy smile ever so slightly.

Finally she looked at his eyes—dark, mesmerizing and today filled with questions and determined to get the answers.. As usual, his dark chocolate messy hair was long, wavy and layered, with a bangs drifting onto his forehead, making him look ethereal with the ceiling lights glinting off its lusture. The 'I – just – rolled -out -of -bed –look' suited him so much and distracted her so, that Sakura had a hard time collecting her scattered thoughts.

How many times had she wanted to lean close and push those wayward strands back into place? How many times had they worked late into the night, pouring over schedules, planning all meetings, setting up the event, brainstorming ideas all the while sitting shoulder to shoulder, face to face, his masculine scent invading her body and making it nearly impossible to stay rational?

"Right on time," he said, his deep baritone breaking through her reverie. "You told me casual right? Does this work?" He lightly brushed the front of his shirt.

She nodded because speaking was more than she could manage. She'd been planning this day ever since Syaoran had walked into her office cubicle and tossed the charity request brochure for the bachelor auction on her desk and announced his intention of having her buy him so he could be altruistic but not lose time. So much rode on these few critical hours.

If Syaoran could finally see her as a person rather than a furniture piece—as a woman—then maybe there was a chance. If not she would have to find a way to collect the bits of her broken heart and move on with life. In the past people have managed to survive with broken hearts. Her name would just be added to the list of _willing_ victims.

"So what's the master plan?" he asked as he stepped into the hall way and closed the door behind him a carry bag slung over his shoulder. "I've been thinking about this and figured you'd want to get back at me for all the nights I made you work late. So are you going to have me wax your car? Or paint your living room?" his voice light and jovial.

Sakura raised her eye brows and looked at him.

He looked at her with bemused smile. "Nothing much slips past you, do they?"

He opened the door again, took out his laptop and left it on the bed. Feeling her eyes boring into his back still, he gave in and also took out his cell phone from his pocket and threw it beside the laptop.

Sakura stood glancing at him critically. "Some things never change."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. I should never have expected any less from you. Anyway what will we be doing? No revenge right?"

"Am I going to like it?"

"Possibly"

"Are we going to be alone and secluded from the world?"

"Probably"

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?"

"May be."

Sakura chuckled at the frustrated look that etched his ruggedly handsome face. "I promise you though – its definitely not revenge of any kind."

"So your not going to _torture_ me with labour, huh?"

She thought of the elegant and luxurious day and evening she'd arranged. "Not exactly."

Not exactly was right, Syaoran thought as they pulled up at the marina docks and as Sakura led the way to a beautiful classy eighty five-foot yacht, titled _Amaya_.

On board the captain greeted them warmly. The boat was theirs for the next five hours. Where would they like to go?

"How about cruising up the coast?" Sakura asked. "All right with you?"

As she spoke, a crewman opened a bottle of some vintage champagne and poured them each a glass. Syaoran took in the plush cabin, the elegant furnishings and the tray of hors d'oeuvres beside the champagne and frowned.

As he'd already mentioned to Sakura, he'd expected her to force him into hard labor for their twenty-four hours together as a return for him taxing her so much. But he'd never thought she would come up with something like this.

"Syaoran? The cruise? Are you okay with it?"

"Whatever you'd like." He replied still deep in thought.

He accepted the glass of champagne then followed Sakura onto deck where they watched the crew cast off, each moving to his own space doing the necessities which helped run the luxury yacht peacefully.

"They way the work is amazing." Sakura looked at the men, sipping her wine thoughtfully.

"That's what every body needs. Everyone doing his duty, also helping others to do their best. That's what team work is all about." Was Syaoran's reply.

While their yacht moved through the maze of boats, Syaoran found himself more interested in the woman standing next to him than in the spectacular view.

She looked so… different. For once her long knee length hair was loose, rather than up in a tight bun or in a braid. She wore casual aqua marine slacks and a matching blue jacket, emphasizing her petite frame, while her calf length quarter pants exactly matched her dark- emerald green eyes. She was a vision in blue and green.

He was not the only person to realize just how beautiful she looked. He had noticed every male's eyes following his companion on their way and found out to his surprise he didn't like anyone other than him looking at her. He filed away the thought for later scrutiny.

Had she been anyone else, anyone other than Sakura, he would have done the math. One yacht, one bottle of champagne and an entire night together. It equaled seduction. Usually. But that wasn't Sakura's style…or was it?

He realized he knew nothing about her, her personal life. Nothing about her, save the fact that she made his world rotate smoothly, nice and organized.

If she had seduction in mind, did he want to take part in it?

She turned and caught him staring at her. One corner of her mouth curved up in a beautiful smile. It left him breathless.

"What?" she asked looking back at the expanse of the vast sea before them. Never before had he noticed that her hair had red tinges in it. Never before had he noticed how her musical soprano voice echoed with intelligence. She had an innocent aura around her which appealed to him, made him want to wrap his arms around her and hold her safe from anyone else but him.

"You're a surprise," he said, his voice thankfully not betraying the confusion he felt. What was he thinking? This was his secretary. His Sakura. He could not fee- Wait did he just think of her as his?

"You mean the boat and everything." She said twirling back at him.

"No. I mean you."

Her green irises widened in surprise. What brought this on?

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Hey yall!!!**

**This is still Rad here. Janna is stil on the mending road. And has a long way to go too.**

**How is this for an even quicker update?**

**Nine pages. **

**Okay, lets have it like this. IF I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER.**

**SO IF YOU WANNA READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, YOU WILL HAVE TO REVIEW.**

**Honestly. I don't see whats so difficult about it. All you have to do is click the button, type in your pen name as the anonymous option and so you will just have to type in your name and one little bittle word.**

**So did you hear me? I need ten reviews before I post the next chapter. Got that people?**

**Remember ******** Reading + Reviewing = One Happy Author + One New Chapter**

**Ja minna!!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES**

* * *

**Author **Janna

* * *

**Anime **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Summary**

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

* * *

**People, I realize that I said that it would be a three shot tentatively, but then I decided to extend it.**

**Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter and please review or PM me about your thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

**Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

**

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"You're a surprise," he said, his voice thankfully not betraying the confusion he felt. What was he thinking? This was his secretary. His Sakura. He could not fee- Wait did he just think of her as his?

"You mean the boat and everything." She said twirling back at him.

"No. I mean you."

Her green irises widened.

* * *

_**Present**_

Syaoran's voice whispered against her like warm velvet, her every single nerve ending quivering. Kami –sama! If just his voice could elicit such reactions from her, imagine what would happen if he actually started flirting intentionally?

Sakura had to consciously hold in a shiver, while she attempted to summon her trade mark cool, aloof and sophisticated expression.

"I'm who I am. I am who I've always been," she told him, speaking.

His dark, searching gaze never left her face, scrutinizing every emotion which flickered past it. "Funny, I didn't notice until now."

Hardly news. All knew was work work and more work. Did she say work? She meant _work_. "I'm like one of those multifunctional printers, phones plus fax machines. Except I do more than print, copy and scan." Sad but nonetheless true.

He chuckled appreciatively. "If you're motive is trying to make me forget work, you're doing a real good job. All right, Sakura, now that you have me here, what do you plan to do with me?"

She hated that her mind instantly flashed to the large master suite fit for a king that she'd seen when she'd toured the yacht before reserving it. The queen sized four poster bed was huge, and the amenities impressive enough to dazzle a prince out of his kingdom…or a tycoon out of his fetish for office.

But she'd never been one to make the first move – heck she had never done anything like impulsive like this before, and plus buying Syaoran for the day had used up all her resources.

"I plan on showing you a really good time that will make you take vacation trips so often that you are going to give everyone a heart attack. I want this day to make a change in your life, that you don't spend every passing second, the eight days a week and twenty five hours a day in that stainless steel jungle of yours"

"Hey of course I don't spend every waking moment there! I do take…" Seeing Sakura's brows lifted up in skeptic retort, he faltered, "Okay, so I work a little bit more than I should…"

The finely shaped lifted eye brows practically merged in with the hair line.

"Okay, so I keep working all the time…"

"Moving on, your going to have a nice time. Sit back and enjoy your time okay?"

"What exactly does that constitute?"

"Its for me to know and you to find out. All in all, it involves a few hours here on the water, a little dive in to the shallows, towards the waterfalls. You told me once you used to crew on sailboats in the summer breaks in the fall holidays with your cousins and uncle and that you missed it."

He frowned in surprise. "How could you remember that?"

Because she remembered just about everything he said and everything he did. He was her world around which her life revolved.

So either she evened the score, making him to fall head over heels in love with her and became his universe, too, or she would swallow up her pride and ego and make a clean break and start her life all over in the other part of the country where she would hopefully never ever meet him again, save the occasional family get togethers which she would be forced to attend by her beloved brother and Meiling his wife and Syaoran's cousin whom she genuinely liked. Salvaging the remains of her shattered heart and start helping run her family business.

That was the other reason she'd carefully planned their time together, meticulously. If it wasn't going to work with Syaoran, then this was goodbye.

"You painted such a vivid description of racing on those boats all kinds of stupid stunts" she found herself saying instead, leaning against the railing, her loose hair whipping past her face, flowing behind her gracefully. She looked so ethereal, that Syaoran breath stuck in his throat.

"So that's our afternoon. Tonight we're having dinner at a very exclusive restaurant, Blue Iris. We have reservations for a surf-side table, followed by dancing at a club. Tomorrow we—"

He threw her off track completely by moving close and resting his free hand on top of hers. There was the cool brass railing beneath her long slender fingers and his warm rough skin on top.

"What about after dinner and dancing?" he asked, his voice husky. "Where will I spend the night?"

Her mind chose that moment to seize up at the question. Fortunately fate was smiling, and she was saved from answering by the appearance of a school of stripped whistling fishes and a couple of gray dolphins directly in front of the boat, weaving in and out of the silky green waters, their sleek bodies, shining the light off.

"There are dolphins around here? I didn't know! Aren't they just beautiful?" she murmured as one dolphin blew water into the air letting out a peal of whistles which remotely resembled laughter.

Syaoran leaned in close. "If you're not going to tell me right now, you're going to have to show me eventually. It doesn't matter when.", his warm breath fanning across her flushed cheeks silkily, the musky scent, characteristic of Li Syaoran seemed to envelope her into its tantalizing smell.

* * *

They settled on chairs on the warm deck, the sun shining bright and clear casting a comfortable glow which completed the serene atmosphere. Syaoran stretched out his long frame on the chair laid outside, his legs comfortably resting against the rails and he silently studied the mysterious woman who was Sakura.

What kind of a woman arranged for a beautiful afternoon like this, then blushed when he asked where he would spend the night?

Two days ago, if someone had asked him just what he knew about his personal assistant, he would have claimed that he possessed complete knowledge of and about every part of her.

Now he realized he knew absolutely nothing about her.

"Tell me about your family," he said hoping to strike conversation.

She sipped her glass of mineral water and ran a finger around the rim. That gesture was shockingly intimate and struck something in Syaoran.

"There's not much to tell. As you probably know, I have an older brother, Touya. My mom died when I was three."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I knew you lost your mother but I didn't know that you were that young. What happened afterwards? Did you go to live with your brother?" Sweet. Way to go Syaoran. Open mouth, insert foot. By the way, why was he messing up again?

"No actually. I stayed with my aunt. My father threw himself into his work there after earning money which was not needed in the least and still is and back then it was all alone for me, as my brother left for higher studies to England with your cousin Eriol. My aunt's children were already grown. She used to say she and my uncle worked up around in their big house managing me, and that having me around kept them young at least at heart." Her mouth softened into a tender smile in remembrance and love. "She's the best."

"And what about your brother?" he asked distracting himself from the pang he felt, wanting that smile directed for him, at him.

"He was already in college. He graduated with a degree in business coming out university topper, met your cousin through Eriol made her fall in love with him after valiantly fighting off her suitors,0 then got married happily. Now he has two adorable little girls and another bundle of joy on the way. Hooray."

"Everyone close still close to you?"

She looked taken aback by the question. "Of course."

No doubt in her world, families stayed together, cared about one another without fail. His world was oh so very different. Another difference between the two of them. In his case, he had remained aloof from his family ever since that fateful incident which he had absolutely no wish to remember.

"How old are you?" he asked, continuing his bout of questions.

"Twenty two."

"Why aren't you married?"

Humor darkened her eyes, show casing golden highlights of specs in their emerald depths. "Perversity. Fate. The arrow of cupid missed my Prince Charming and got embedded into the heart of the devil himself, meaning, the one I wanted to ask didn't, and the one I didn't want to ask did."

Which made him want to know who had been refused and who had been foolish enough not to inquire.

"Anyone I may know?"

"Maybe"

"Do you ever give straight answers?"

"No"

"No as in 'No I don't know the person', or no as in 'Absolutely no straight answers for me'?" he said in a poor imitation of a girly preppy voice.

"Hey! I _so_ do not sound like that!! Li – you better start running _now_ mister!" Sakura unceremoniously dumped the glass of water onto the table and started running towards him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oohh… like I'm so scared.." he said as he got up and started moving backwards and then started running full force as he found her not only matching his pace, but also gaining speed by the second.

He felt exhilarated. He felt like a child, and could hear the laughter of the crew as Sakura chased him around the boat with peals of laughter spilling out of her luscious lips, hair flying about her, she looked a vision in her radiance.

Wow.

Redefine beauty people…….

**

* * *

**

A/N :

**Hey people!!**

**Nine pages.**

**All of you have been nice and fifteen people have reviewed the story and loads have alerted it and many have added OSBAES as one of their favorite stories.**

**My sincere thanks to all of you who have reviewed, PMed, alerted the story.**

**Thanks for recognizing the beautiful story.**

**I know I haven't review replied any of you, but Janna wanted to personally message each of you personally.**

**Tonnes of thanks people.**

**Now. Blackmail time, Janna **_**needs **_**TWENTY more reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**As my friend OjazO has stated, OjazO has improved the the famed mathematical equation of mine –**

_**Reading + Reviewing = One Happy Author + One New Chapter= One happy reader? :D**_

**READ AND REVIEW YALL!!!!**

Janna wanted to know how long you would like the story to be.

1. Just get Sakura and Syaoran together and get the heck outta your lives. (those are her words _not_ mine)

would wanna read some spice like about Sakura's obsessive suitor whos desperate to have her and Syao with his long silver cape comes and saves the day, proclaiming his undying love for her and becomes Prince Charming. (This was her original script. the one presented to you is shortened and briefed to hell, curtesey Janna. )

any other thing you want her to add or something.

**REMEMBER – Twenty Review and you get a new chappie from Janna. Is that incentive enough for you to press that lil green button?**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES

* * *

**Author **Janna

**

* * *

**

Anime

Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**

* * *

**

Summary

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

**

* * *

**

Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

_

* * *

_

Previously

He felt exhilarated. He felt like a child, and could hear the laughter of the crew as Sakura chased him around the boat with peals of laughter spilling out of her luscious lips, hair flying about her, she looked a vision in her radiance.

Wow.

Define beauty people…….

_

* * *

_

Present

They collapsed on the deck loungers, completely exhausting their energy reserves, much to the amusing amazement of the crew as they witnessed _the _greatLiSyaoran run around the luxury yacht, being chased by his assistant who was well known as a demure, silent young woman. Can they be more different from the image that they projected to the world?

'Aha… Syaoran does know how to cool it and enjoy… sweet success. _Mission Impossible, Part One accomplished_, success rate, a startling cent percent.' Sakura thought as she panted leaning with her back against the cold rails. 'Now for Part Two….'

"Syaoran, get your swim wear from your room and we'll be diving in ten minutes. We don't want to waste another second. Grab what you need and be ready asap." She winked at him, trying to stay as professional as possible .

"Yes Boss! This is your way of getting back at me, huh? I think I kinda like it." He groaned out, stretching himself as he got up.

"…" Sakura looked at him wistfully but turned away as he directed those burning ambers onto her eyes, unleashing their full power. Did he realize just how much power he had over her?

Knowing him as she did, it was probably going to be a big no.

"So does this mean that I get to see you in your swim wear? Hmm Can't wait… " he drawled and felt some deep satisfaction as a tell tale blush invaded her golden cheeks much to his intense satisfaction.

"Keep dreaming Syaoran." She retorted hotly and walked away to her room.

Syaoran eyes followed her slender frame as she made her way to her room, the way her slim hips swayed and how upright her back was, the way her slipper less feet moved with lithe grace and felt his heart constrict with something which seemed utterly alien.

* * *

Ten minutes later saw Sakura and Syaoran diving into the cold waters of the coast, with Syaoran wearing a waterproof bag which Sakura had previously carried and but was stripped off by him chivalrously saying that carrying stuff was a man's job except if it were a child. Sakura's traitorous heart skipped a beat.

One thing was sure and clear. He knew how to flirt and flirt he did to utter perfection. Deliberately or not, it is totally different story Subtly at that too, charging the atmosphere unlike anything. Sigh.

Syaoran was surprised when Sakura swam ahead of him like an eel. Sure, he was disappointed that Sakura hadn't worn normal swim suits which were the craze these days, but instead chose a sensible aqua green overall, which stuck to her like second skin, covering three forth of her arms and legs, which was as well because he didn't like the way the captain had looked at her.

And then shaking his head at his apparent stupidity, he swam faster to catch up with her. Feeling mischievous, he gulped in a mouthful of air and ducked into the water and quickly swam beneath her and pulled her legs downwards, and quite easily too, as it seemed she was deep in thought and hadn't heard him disappear into the waters.

Sakura was drug into the water and she gulped down mouthfuls of water in her surprise and then slumped down suddenly. Syaoran panicking about her, went underwater again only to find Sakura above him and pushing him into the waters, laughing hysterically, pointing at his face which showcased his utter surprise at having been duped.

"Why you little minx, come back here you…." Syaoran shouted and swam after Sakura as she let out a squeal and started swimming as fast as she could towards the patch of land that could be seen, the water forming an inlet into the mainland, and was covered partly by small mountainous terrain.

"Come and catch me if you can Mr. Li!" she yelled back as she reached the shore and turned to face the ocean but was surprised to find no sign of Syaoran anywhere. Feeling weary and instinct warning her of incoming trouble, she slowly backed up the beach looking for tell tale signs of her multi- billionaire boss anywhere.

She looked down at her feet, all the while backing into the land, and found a pair of bigger set foot prints into the sand and as she looked to where she had started walking from only to find an identical set of foot prints only bigger in size following behind hers with every step.

In other words, logically, he should be standing right behin- She slammed backwards against a hard wall which seemed suspiciously like a warm muscular chest, she whirled around in surprise but in her haste, she slipped and she immediately scrunched her eyes close and waited for the impact of the fall, but instead felt two strong hands clasp around her arms and pull her more softly into the said chest and she found her self facing Syaoran who had a very dirty grin playing his lips.

"You are so caught my Miss Secretary." He whispered into her ear as she blushed a ten different shades of red much to his insane pleasure.

"The waterfall is over that side and we should probably start eating now" she said breathlessly, managing to say without gasping and stuttering like a school girl talking to her first crush, much to her surprise, salvaging her pride.

"Of course, when should we be leaving? I don't mind spending a few hours here…"

"Oh.. so sorry boss, we've only about.." checking her watch she continued, " Forty five minutes before the yacht boat picks us up here. We change into our dresses and then bid adieu to the yacht and step into the restaurant, eat, dance and then leave for home. The End."

"Okay lets move it"

* * *

How the minutes passed by was a complete mystery to our in- love- but- still- in- denial beloved couple. They could just say honestly that they enjoyed the short half hour to the ultimate extreme.

They spoke about almost every topic under the sky debating on the pros and cons, contradicting each other's views without inhibitions – it was just them and it seemed as if they'd spent a lifetime together. Soon to their immense disappointment, it was time to leave.

The next two hours, they spent on the yacht, playing cards and cues and Syaoran found to his surprise that she was a brilliant poker player to the point where she could actually call out on his cards to the accuracy of nine on ten which was a feat in itself because Syaoran was usually a player who played his cards near his heart.

She had many a joke which was as witty as it was funny. She only looked like his PA, but in every other which way she was very different woman from the one who spent the past months with him day and night doing purely work and work and work.

How he did not see her for _her_ was beyond him, I mean, she was clever, witty, smart, shrewd, athletic, had different thoughts, did not wear layers of make up, heck not even gloss, a store house of knowledge, beautiful, elegant, chic and to top it all, she was a brilliant poker player.

What more could a man want?

Okay. He was royally in deep trouble where Sakura was concerned.

It was soon time for getting ready for the night dinner.

Sakura mopping her brow, turned towards him and said, "I had your favorite tux dry-cleaned yesterday," she said. "It's laid out on your bed."

"So I will be needing it for the restaurant?"

"Yes. Dinner is supposed to be formal. Or if you want we could change plans and go for fast food or have takeout over at my place an-"

Interrupting her tirade, he said calmly, "No need, we'll go for the restaurant. What will you be wearing?"

"A dress obviously..." She glanced at him.

"Long?"

She nodded.

"Neck line?"

She swallowed prettily, then said in a soft voice, "Moderately low cut"

Jackpot.

Oh, he couldn't wait.

She'd said dinner followed by dancing.

_But he had a bad feeling there was going to be a drastic change in plans._

So he more than liked Sakura. As in more than a friend and boss.

After dinner he decided would take her for a walk along the beach barefoot and it would be quiet, romantic and private.

There under the stars, he would get to know the very fascinating young woman who had suddenly appeared in his world and upset it thoroughly yet organized his lifestyles. She was an embodiment of contradictions and irony. He hoped that she would stay with him until he unraveled his mysterious and confusing feelings for his emerald eyed assistant.

She seemed suddenly to be so completely different from the norm….

Or had she been there all along, and had he simply not noticed?

* * *

There had been a change in plans and they were going to change in her apartment.

She slide onto the driver's seat of the sleek convertible, then inserted the key without looking. But as she started the car, her cell phone rang. She reached for her bag and digging into the depths of it, produced her worn off mobile.

The sight of her slipping the overused phone from her sling bag which dubbed as a handbag, with a frown etched into her beautiful features and managed to pull it off with unmatched elegance and flipping it without checking the caller id and silently waited without saying hello to the caller made Syaoran's lips twitch in amusement.

"Yeah?"

Syaoran watched the show of light and shadows of the busy city on her visage. Before today he'd never taken the time to notice the creamy flawlessness of her golden tanned skin. He liked the tiny line that formed between her eyebrows as she spoke with obvious irritation and the fullness of her cherry lips which were devoid of the cover of make up as was the rest of her.

How had he never seen any of this before? How had he not noticed it? How could he be so blind? How co—

He realized Sakura had tensed, her frame quivering, as she spoke. Her eyes widened with what he would have sworn was panic.

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt anybody, right? Everybody is alright, right?" she asked, her voice low and strained, trying to veil her thinly controlled horror.

Syaoran didn't have to listen to both sides to understand that something was terribly wrong and he didn't like that she was dealing which what was such an obvious serious problem.

She listened silently before responding. "Of course. No, don't worry about it. I'll be right there. Now."

The other person seemed to have contradicted and her fingertips grasped the steering wheel in frustration.

Syaoran didn't know to do. He had never seen Sakura go so pale and seem frightened. He suddenly felt that he wanted to fold her into his arms and keep her safe from all evil which the world would throw at them.

She sighed and said warily, "Fine. Have it your way. I'll be there tomorrow morning pronto. Till then I'll leave you in charge. Mei is alright? The baby too?"

The caller replied to her and seemed to have asked her something. Mei? His cousin? That would make the caller Touya, Sakura's brother? What was wrong?

" Yes I have to be there for you guys. Its me he wants. None of you are involved in this mess. I caused the problem. I do the damage control." She said, her voice steely with held no room for contradictions.

Who was this 'he'? What did this 'he' want with Sakura? What emotion was Syaoran feeling that made him want to rip this 'he' into tiny little shreds and burn the pieces? Was this how jealousy felt? Wait. Did he just think about _jealousy? _Seriously?

She hung up on the caller not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation and turned to face him and put on a smile though Syaoran could easily through it.

"So, our plan still stays the same. We'll stop by my place and get changed"

"What was that all about?"

Glancing at him and revving up the engine she said breezily, flicking her hand dismissively, "Oh that was nothing. Just usual family trouble"

"It didn't seem like nothing."

Seeing as he was going to press the issue, she said turning to him, "Look. Everything is alright okay? If its something you need to know, I'll tell you about it. Chill and enjoy your evening. Today is about you."

He still didn't look convinced and so she bargained desperately, "Okay. How about I tell you after dinner? That is all you get. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. I want the full story, chapter and verse. Deal."

"Deal" Sakura, searching for loop holes vainly, shrugged in wry amusement, telling him, "You sure drive a hard bargain…."

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N :

**Hey!**

**Likey????**

**This is still Rad.**

**Janna is so much more better.**

**Sorry for the late update. It just that Janna has been out most of the time due to medication and I have had to submit my projects and all so we never have time to talk and for her to dictate. **

**Seriously thanks so much. We've got I think about 22 reviews for the previous chapter.**

**The response has been overwhelming. And that's what motivates Janna unlike anything.**

**So any way, I think she is planning on making it a long one with about eight chapters min.**

**So the review check for this chapter is 30. Think you can manage that? Well you'll have to. Its what puts a smile on Janna and so that's what she'll get.**

**30 Reviews and you get a new chappie. My system crashed and so we're trying to salvage the data in it.**

**The story is eleven pages long.**

**It may seem a bit boring but you'll have to put up with it.**

**The next chappie I think is Syao getting all jealous and heated up.**

**Take a wild guess about the story and tell me in your reviews.**

**Waiting to hear from you eagerly,**

**Thnx so much,**

_**Janna & Rad. =)**_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES

* * *

**Author **Janna

**

* * *

**

Anime

Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary **

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

**

* * *

**

Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

_**

* * *

**_

Previously

Seeing as he was going to press the issue, she said turning to him, "Look. Everything is alright okay? If its something you need to know, I'll tell you about it. Chill and enjoy your evening. Today is about you."

He still didn't look convinced and so she said, "Okay. How about I tell you after dinner? That is all you get. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. I want the full story, chapter and verse. Deal."

"Deal" Sakura, searching for loop holes vainly, shrugged in wry amusement, telling him, "You sure drive a hard bargain…."

_**

* * *

**_

Present

They reached her apartment in record time and Syaoran noticed that Sakura was very uncharacteristically jumpy, no doubt because of that ill fated phone call.

She fumbled with the keys and Syaoran grabbed them from her, and inserted the correct one on the first try, much to his amusement.

"There. All done." He said with a ridiculous over do of triumph, which brought successfully a wry smile from her. "Yup. That too." He said pointing at her smile.

Shaking her head at his antics, she lead him into the apartment.

"Now where is the business man, you know, the stoic faced doofus, who always worries about money, reputation, business, deals and more work?" she asked rhetorically glancing at him side ways.

"What can I say… you bring out the best it me." He retorted batting his lashes, lips curved into a secretive smile.

"Oh! Be still my heart!" she whipped back at him, clutching her heart pretending to faint in shock.

"Nice acting" he wryly replied, his eyebrows raised.

Sakura shrugged nonchantly. "Drama Queen for five years in a row."

"Oh" he said looking at her in new light and amusement.

"What?" she said with an over do of offence.

"Absolutely nothing…" he drawled as he looked around her home.

Syaoran had visited the place about a million times, _purely_ on business of course, or that was what he was _trying_ to convince himself, and he was always struck by the beauty and the décor. It was inviting, comfortable, chick and cozy, very up to date yet had that uniquely subtle feeling of olden Japan, maybe it was the embroidery works or the pictures with the essence of Japan hung on the ramparts artfully, which brought to his notice the bold colours splashed on the walls with tactful designs. The rooms were airy and had a big balcony with French windows which overlooked the alive city and all in all made the guest to be struck in awe by his surroundings. There were about five rooms in the penthouse, only slightly smaller than his own.

"So where do I change?" he said after a moment, breathing in the scent of the apartment, a fragrance which he was now beginning to associate with the gorgeous girl standing next to him.

"Over there, the third door towards your right. That's the guest room and so feel free to use the bathroom." She coughed hiding a wry smile and then pointed to the her bedroom and said, "I'll be ready in fifteen. Meet you at the hall."

"You'll be ready in just _fifteen_ minutes?" _I don't believe it. No way is she gonna be ready in thirty let alone fifteen _he thought as he caught her eye.

"Well we _do_ kind of have a time limit… " she threw a look over her shoulder and a smile which said that she had read his mind, her eyes shining brightly with challenge for the first time that evening.

She gracefully walked into her room and shut it behind her.

* * *

All her energy suddenly drained out of her and she collapsed against the door, the evening's events finally catching up to her.

It seemed that she couldn't form a coherent thought with Syaoran in the room. She knew she liked him, but that was taking it a _bit_ too far.

Okay.

_So_ she felt like she was floating on air with excess of it in her lungs, when he was around.

_So_ she blushed a ten different shades of red unheard of, when he spoke to her.

_So_ her heart stops its _supposedly _involuntary work when he decides to direct those stunning eyes on her.

_So_ she couldn't form a rational thought, with her purportedly extra ordinary brain which could usually multitask, with him next to her.

_So_ he could turn her normally rational brain into total obliviation.

_So_ her throat constricted when she took in his form every single second.

_So… So… So_….

So where exactly did that leave her?

In _serious trouble_, that's where….

Sure people say that first crushes were serious problem, but wasn't twenty a _bit _too old for first crushes?

She had never felt like this before, not even with her one and only boy friend, Kai….

At that thought, she sprang up like she was electrocuted and rushed to her mobile phone. Just as she was reaching for it, the shrill ringing of the said mobile reverberated around the room. She immediately froze her hand mid way from reaching it.

She watched as the rings died, only to start again as the caller tried again. This time, swallowing her fear, she lifted it with clammy hands and checked the caller id.

It was her brother.

Sighing in relief at the anticlimax, she switched it on and held it against her ear, her brother familiar calming voice came out of the speaker.

"Sakura?"

"Touya what hap-"

"Nothing is the problem. Don't worry." He said immediately as he heard her voice.

"-pened." She completed her question. It came out more like a statement.

Then there was a commotion over at his side. It seemed he was talking to Meiling.

She chuckled expectantly, as the dry tones of theirs, slowly changed, firing into a full out argument with her still one the other side listening in. Honestly. They never disappoint.

Some things never change. She didn't want it to either. Sigh.

Deciding to use the valuable time to select her dress she went over to her wardrobe and flung it open. She went through the various dresses, trying to choose one which would be appropriate…. Ah. Couldn't the two stop arguing?

Irritated finally, she spoke into the phone, "Touya, I would really like it if you-"

"Hey Sakura. How are you? Fine? Okay good. Now about your date with my cousin. Follow my orders or you trust me, you wont want to deal with the consequences." Meiling's no nonsense tone came over the receiver.

Laughing at the change of topic, Sakura grudgingly smiled and said "Yes mam!"

"Hmmm… so wear the white lilac gown with the silver white ballet flats. Put your hair in a chignon and voila your ready for the day. Bye. Got to scat. Have fun sweetie and tell that cousin of mine to speed up the process of falling in love with you. He's already half way there." Meiling then yelled at Touya for something he said about his sister being too young and innocent for the Chinese gakis of the world. "As you can hear, I need some peace. And I will get it after I escape to Hong Kong. And oh, you're coming with me." She said sounding exasperated and tired.

"Are you always this bossy or has pregnancy added to your ways? Leave my brother alive. I am to be the one who torments him to the brink of death."

"Nope. Always been hot headed. You of all people should know"

Sakura could practically see the older woman's wink and smirk.

"You better get ready soon. Wouldn't want you to lose the bet now, would we?"

"I'm not going to bother ask how you knew that. Tell brother that I miss torturing him terribly and love you Mei. Take care."

Saying bye she cut off the line and quickly fished out the creamy white dress and matching silver stilettos.

A dash of pink on her lips, a teasingly understated hint of makeup, her long gorgeous hair pulled back in mowhawak style instead the chignon Meiling had suggested and a diamond choker with matching bracelet and a hair slide encrusted with American diamonds, silver hoops for ear rings completed her style statement.

"Picture perfect." Sakura muttered to herself as she sprayed a dab of perfume on her pulse points.

All in all it had taken about five minutes. And five minutes on the phone equaled ten. She was still five minutes early. She grabbed the hand bag on the dresser, filling it with her phone, money, credit card and license and turned to take one last look at the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she walked towards the door.

She took in deep breaths trying to steady her nerves at having to spend the night with her _boss _making polite conversations, when all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck pulling him down violently by his collar for a hard kiss which would leave her breathless for the rest of eternity and hopefully him too.

Shaking her head to clear away the vivid thoughts, she opened the door and walked over to the hall with a confidence she didn't feel.

Syaoran looked up from the magazine he was reading, at the sound of hills clicking and found that he'd quite forgotten how to breathe.

The woman in front of him was so beautiful that it hurt his heart to look away. Not for the first time with her, he was rendered speechless. And he had a instinctive feeling that this would not be his last either.

Clearing his throat and finally finding his voice he whispered, "Beautiful"

That tiny instinctive admission sent Sakura's heart soaring and she felt relieved that he found her beautiful.

Syaoran trying to regain his composure, said to clear up the suddenly thick atmosphere, pretending to glance at his watch said huskily, "A punctual woman. Now I know why I like you." His voice laced with humour.

Sakura for good measure replied back, "To be your PA, I have to be."

"Right now, I don't think of you as my PA. Your are my date, and very punctual and amazingly breathtaking one at that."

To be honest, he had completely forgotten that she was his personal assiatant. Gone was the woman in her pinstripe suit with black rimmed glasses and in her place stood the most beautiful woman in the world.

Syaoran was sure that this was not the only surprise he was going to get that evening and found that he couldn't wait to find out.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering how blind I must have been not to see you when you were there with me for so long and how no man has snapped you yet."

"You should know flattery isn't very becoming" Sakura replied reproachfully, but on the insides, she was screaming with joy with the thought that the stoic unemotional clever idiot of a man had _finally _noticed her.

"It isn't flattery when the statements are true"

Okay. _Nothing_ was going to dampen her feelings that evening.

_Absolutely nothing._

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**So how did you like it?**

**For the record, its thirteen pages long.**

**So sorry for the late posting!!**

**So so so so so sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry……. =(**

**Oh. By the way this is Janna. **

**Rad has finally left me to touch the computer and I'm making full use of it.**

**We are in the middle of our Quarterly Exams and so its kinda tight.**

**Mou, tomorrow I have biology. ='(**

**So sorry again for not posting it sooner.**

**For those concerned, my arm is slowly healing and I'm typing with only my left. For the recode, I advise you to please take care**_** not**_** to injure your self especially your arm and in that your right. Sigh. **

**They have removed the plaster of paris and though it in a sling its wrapped up in a bandage which is **_**itchy. **_

**I STILL WANT THIRTY 30 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER. **

**SO PRESS THE LIL' GREEN BUTTON AND TYPE AWAY YOUR COMMENTS.**

**So see ya until next time which I promise will not be so long a gap. Gomen. **

**Any queries, feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks a lot for all the people who have reviewed, PMed, and all those who have read and loved the story.**

**When my hands healed and I've recovered my brain from the daze I've lived in coz of the pain medics, I solemnly promise to reply to every review sent.**

**Oh and I'm typing up the next chapters of Mirage and SOTF right now. So please expect an update in the next two days and **_**remember**_** I hold thee responsible if I perform abysmally in my exams.**

**Thnx a lot for the support,**

**Luv yall forever and ever,**

**Grateful,**

**Janna.**

* * *


	7. Dinner Date And Kaya Trouble

**

* * *

**

OF SUAVE BUSINESS MEN AND EFFICIENT SECRETARIES

**

* * *

**

Author Janna

**Anime **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre **Romance/ Business

**Pairing **Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary **

Secretary of a tycoon, Sakura, helps her boss Syaoran realize that there is a world outside other than business, accounts, profits and more business. In a unexpected way. For a pleasure read. Enjoy the mushiness.

**Of Suave Business Men And Efficient Secretaries**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Dinner Date and Kaya Trouble**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously

Syaoran was sure that this was not the only surprise he was going to get that evening and found that he couldn't wait to find out.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering how blind I must have been not to see you when you were there with me for so long and how no man has snapped you yet."

"You should know flattery isn't very becoming" Sakura replied reproachfully, but on the insides, she was screaming with joy with the thought that the stoic unemotional clever idiot of a man had _finally _noticed her.

"It isn't flattery when the statements are true"

Okay. _Nothing_ was going to dampen her feelings that evening.

_Absolutely nothing._

_**

* * *

**_

Present

They chose to ride in his BMW 750Li, which had been previously delivered by Syaoran's chauffeur, Wei. It was deep green and sleek, efficient and swoon worthy, literally _screaming _Syaoran. Go figure.

The interior was chocolate brown, with the state of the art sound systems and sophisticated flicks and buttons covered the front panels.

It was _the _ultimate boy toy.

He had personalized the entire inside so thoroughly that it took her a second to believe that it was a 750 Li.

_Wow. _And to think she thought that herbrother was crazy!

They spent the journey to the restaurant in silence, surprisingly, and it was comfortable to say in the least, Sakura noticed.

She switched on the radio half way down the way and the first song to play was a traditional folk which literally blared through the speakers.

To Syaoran's utter amazement, she started singing along, the lyrics of the song apparently known to her by heart and she wasn't a least bit off tune.

And she had a beautiful voice.

And she looked as comfortable as humanly possible and not a bit out of place singing along with an unheard of folk song while being dressed in an evening gown, all elegant and graceful. The irony of the situation made Syaoran grin wryly. Her hands were clasped daintily and her head was bobbing enthusiastically, her foot was tapping rhythmically. Irony, indeed.

'That careless grin has just taken off ten years of yours, you know?'

He turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in question, the lazy grin still plastered on his handsome face.

Sakura shook her head, a ghost of a smile bordering full blown laughter was seen etched on her face. She stared out of the window seemingly to look at the scenery of tall buildings, while in fact, she was looking at his reflection which was seen against the glass.

He was shocked by the care free attitude she carried herself with him around, the unhurried approach to dinner for which another woman would have probably been too star-struck to think a sensible thought. Not that he was boasting or anything…

After the song finished, she changed the stations and this time was greeted by a melody, which she knew. Again.

'Is there any particular song which you _don't_ know?'

'My mom was a musician. She encouraged us, I mean Touya and myself, to listen to music no matter the genre, or artist. She was a resident pianist and singer' she replied, in a way of answer.

'And I see she has passed on her talent to her daughter'

'Oh. Not only me. You haven't heard Touya sing, have you?'

'Wait a minute. Touya _sings_?'

Looking at the utter disbelief written and highlighted on his face, Sakura burst into laughter.

Struggling to control her laughter and brushing tears from her eyes, she said, 'Yes. He does. As in sings. As in melodies.'

'_Melodies! _Let me get the facts straight. Touya, _Touya Kinomoto_ sings, _sings, _melodies, _melodies' _His outrage was priceless.

His speechlessness was enough to send Sakura over the edge. Gasping for breath, she still found it hard to quell the laughter which bubbled up after a few minutes. Syaoran was still too astonished to react.

Controlling herself with enormous will, she fell silent momentarily.

'Thank you Madam, for that interesting information. I will personally make sure that it is put to good use'

The thought of Touya being black-mailed and teased, made laugh all over again.

'I think you'll also like to possess some video evidences of the _crime?'_

'Definitely' Syaoran looked like a kid in a candy store. He was all but jumping around with excitement.

After a moment, he looked at her suspiciously. 'My reason to torment him is because he is my brother-in-law. And that you hardly ever find dirt on him, that I want to put every single dust particle to good use. Whats your excuse?'

'He is my brother. Need I say more? ' Sakura raised her eye-brows.

'Ah. Yes. It is your god-given right and duty to make his life a resemblance of hell.' He noted with a touch of irony.

'Had experience?'

'Try Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa. Plus Meiling.'

'Ahh…'

'And I have this weird feeling that you are going to join the Wicked Witches of the West' He glanced warily at the woman beside him. He could practically _hear _the wheels turning inside, and he didn't like the calculative speculation in her eyes. Uh oh…

The rest journey to the restaurant was spent with both of them snickering about something or the other whilst trying valiantly to pretend hold a proper conversation between two sane people, failing miserably considering the fact that they were still hopelessly laughing when the car was pulled to a stop, before the restaurant.

They finally reached their destination, both were relatively sober, each in each other's thoughts, each in each other's mind, and they silently followed the maitre d to their reserved table, which was fairly private, secluded to the rest of the place by a fountain with a complicated bamboo shaft waterfall arrangement.

They ordered their wine - a Vintage 1993 White and the waiter took his leave.

The next hour was a blur to Sakura. All though she knew that they were of a similar mental frequency, it still amazed her to find that they had a lot in common and that in spite of his knowledge, authority and status, he was quite ready to accept her views and thoughts on all fronts, without snubbing with a biting retort, listening to her patiently, pointing out the various details without vanity.

For all of her questions he had an answer and he in return stated things which fully utilized her brain capacity to string out a reply. It occurred to Sakura that while she had just wanted a casual fling with him, she now wanted _everything._

He unquestionably stretched her mind, picking on the weak points of her arguments, an unnerving ability which left her in silent awe, and the intelligence which radiated from his glance, a sharp edge to his words and she understood exactly why he was the most feared and respected in the board room.

He spoke with a sense of humour, very hard to find and actually knew of the facts. He could speak on a variety of things without getting lost and Sakura finally glimpsed the man who ran a multi-million dollar enterprise with an iron hand, the family man _with _emotions– the doted son, the enigma of a brother, the supreme uncle.

The faces he wore to the people around him, she could easily see through those facades and she felt a deep stirring need to actually _know _the man sitting before her.

In Syaoran's side, he was surprised to see that she actually could keep track of his words and also reply accordingly with an intelligence which was by far the best he had seen so far. She was versatile over many topics and she spoke without inhibitions, firmly believing her views and argued thoroughly, clearly enjoying the battle of wits.

Sipping his wine, he looked at her as she spoke, her hands deftly using the silver-ware while talking to him. She looked at him right in the eyes and it seemed like she was almost daring him to disagree. He knew he was getting into deep waters, but couldn't stop himself for the love of life. He knew he liked her senseless, but the feelings he felt for her was completely different from what he had felt so far with anybody in his life.

He hadn't enjoyed matching wits with anyone so much since the invigorating days of university when the evenings had passed in intellectual bouts that had both stirred and excited him. His mother was yet another person who taxed his mind and Sakura strongly resembled her. He chuckled at the thought.

But it seemed that the evening was too good to be true.

They ordered dessert, Syaoran going in for salad with ice and Sakura went in for a chocolate truffle.

As she spooned in her first mouthful of the cake, she literally fainted at the heavenly taste. Just as she was about to have her second, a blaring fragrance of a perfume wafted towards their table.

Both of them involuntarily straightened as a familiar voice interrupted the comfortable silence.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here… _Syaoran_! It's been so long!' the fake voiced surprise made Sakura want to curl her toes in fury.

Syaoran stood up politely and drew out a chair for the new arrival, with a smile, but his eyes were hard. Sakura's hands wouldn't stop trembling. She covered the fact by laying them on her lap, both fisted into a tight ball.

'Kaya. How do you do? It has been long' his voice didn't betray any of his feelings.

But Kaya's concentration was on Sakura, greedily looking at her, mentally calculating.

Clearing his throat, he said, 'Kaya, meet Sakura and Sakura, this is-'

'Oh, We know each other Syaoran.' Sakura said, her free attitude had morphed into a cool, collected woman., who meant business.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Hey. **

**Likey?**

**Please review!**

**I know it has been a BLOODY long time, but I was suffering from a writer's block. Serves me right for not sticking to the original script.**

**There is going to be one last chapter after this, max two, but most probably one, and an epilogue.**

**Ducks the rotten eggs and bad tomatoes. The next chap will be out by three days.**

**SORRY!!! But please review!!!**

**Eight pages for the record.**

**Originally 17, but broke it for two chaps coz, time is of constraint to me.**

**NOTE: I WILL REPLY TOO ALL REVIEWS AFTER THE STORY IS COMPLETED.**

**PLEASE R & R PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**AND MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!!! 18th NOV!!!!**

**Thnx much,**

**Janna. =)**

* * *


End file.
